


Unique

by Pupsnips



Series: Sweet Souls [2]
Category: Jet Set Radio Future
Genre: Character Analysis, Character Study, I just really love Yoyo, Mentions of kidnapping, found family type stuff, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupsnips/pseuds/Pupsnips
Summary: We’re all a little weird and life’s a little weird, and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall into a mutual weirdness and call it love.Or, Yoyo finds comfort in the quirks of his make-shift family.
Series: Sweet Souls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668526
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Unique

**Author's Note:**

> This is just kind of a character study for me while also tacking on some headcanons. I hope y'all don't mind!

**** **** All of them had something that made them, ya know,  _ them _ . Combo’s beat-boxing, Corn’s extensive knowledge of mechanics, Beat’s remixing of songs, and Rhyth’s inconspicuousness despite her favoritism towards flashy blues, to name a few.   
  
And Yoyo? Well...   
  
He was a liar.   
  
Why wouldn’t he be? Whenever Yoyo told the truth, something bad happened. Telling the truth got his father arrested. Telling the truth caused his mother to force him and Potts out onto the streets. Telling the truth nearly got him killed during his first run-in with someone who’d later come to be known as Captain Hayashi of the Rokkaku Police Force. Eventually, he found that when he lied, things went smoother, life got easier, and it became second nature.   
  
Sometimes, his lying ranged from compulsive; complete fabrications that he told, mostly to avoid questions he didn’t feel comfortable answering or to get out of unpleasant situations. And maybe to show off, but just a little- to spewing half-truths that sound slightly far-fetched and letting the person come to their own conclusion, such as:   
  
  
“Was your hair always green?”    
  
Nah, it used to be orange but I hated the way it made me stand out, yo.   
  
“Why are your clothes so baggy?”   
  
Potts says I look good in these, yo. He’s never wrong.   
  
“Is there a reason why you’re always wearing shades?”   
  
I dunno, yo. Bright lights always give me headaches. The internet calls it ‘photophobia’.   
  
  
This said, when Yoyo joined the GGs, though it had only been Corn and Gum at the time, they learned to take things he said with a grain of salt and a teaspoon of amusement. It threw Yoyo off balance for a while, to be around people who actively knew about his lying but didn’t seem to care all that much. but as their little make-shift group turned family grew larger, he came to see that he wasn’t the only one of the bunch who did, wore, or said something that others would undeniably deem weird or a bad habit.   
  
It filled him with a sense of belonging knowing that he was surrounded by others like him and over time, he even began to enjoy the company of a few of them. Rhyth was like the sister he never had. Garam was undeniably his partner-in-crime. And then there was Beat.

They didn’t get along at first. Considering that the two initially met during Yoyo’s first outing as an official member of the GGs. Beat merely tolerated his presence, neither happy nor upset by Yoyo being a member. Though he did throw the occasional jab at his skills, which Yoyo concluded was Beat being salty about Yoyo winning the race he challenged him to.   
  
Their friendship only improved after Yoyo was kidnapped by the Golden Rhinos. Beat was the first, and probably the only, one to take notice that Yoyo had been gone for an unusually long time. Not hearing his shrill voice for more than a few hours is suspicious enough, but two days is enough to cause a bit of panic. Yoyo’s rescue was a messy affair and he felt just a tag guilty for the trouble the others had to go through, fully damn knowing that he was being used as bait so the Rokkaku could capture the GGs. In the end, they were able to escape relatively unscathed. After that ordeal, they practically became attached at the hip and there was nothing that could separate them.   
  
From then on, Yoyo rarely left the garage alone. He was usually accompanied by someone and at first, it had annoyed him; how little faith the others had in him and his abilities and how it made him feel like an inconvenience, but he eventually grew to tolerate, and even later, like it. That’s when he started noticing the little things everyone did when they were alone or with the group.

They were unique, and it made him feel pretty unique too.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! Constructive criticism is also appreciated!! I'm not the best author but I still want to contribute what I can to this fandom.


End file.
